


Pianta in vaso

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Le grandi piante [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Implied Sexual Content, Plants, Transformation
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 01:21:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19713424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Melissa sta profondamente cambiando e non solo per amore.Partecipa al Giugnobaleno.Prompt: 04. First time





	Pianta in vaso

Pianta in vaso

“Hai preso le tue vitamine?” domandò la scienziata, sfilandosi gli occhiali.  
“Se provi a rifilarmi un altro di quei ‘beveroni’, giuro che nonostante io ti voglia un gran bene, te lo verserò in testa” rispose la giovane donna che aveva davanti. Mosse le braccia, la cui pelle stava diventando verde.

Alcuni fiori erano sbocciati tra i suoi capelli intrecciati.

La dottoressa ridacchiò. Si sciolse i lunghi capelli neri, che teneva in uno chignon con uno spillone di metallo, e la guardò negli occhi.

“Un gran bene? Soltanto?” sussurrò. Schiuse le labbra, leccandosele. “Sai, ti ricordo che ho condiviso qualcosa di unico e d’importante con te”. Aggiunse.

La giovane interlocutrice ridacchiò. Le sfiorò la guancia coi rampicanti che si alzavano dal suo vaso.

< Quando mi sono ammalata di cancro ho pensato che la mia vita stesse per finire, un gorgo oscuro mi aveva ingoiata …> rifletté.

“Era importante anche per me. Se non fosse stato per te, non credo che avrei continuato la sperimentazione. Cambiare così tanto fa paura… e poi odio le ‘vitamine’”. Il suo tono si fece più scherzoso alla fine.

<… Questo mi sembrava solo un modo per fuggire alla morte, ma poi ho temuto fosse un destino anche peggiore. Si può essere ancora umani quando si fa la fotosintesi? Quanto meritano di essere senzienti le piante?

Domande troppo filosofiche e morali per avere delle risposte quando semplicemente ci vivi dentro. Il mio mondo comune era stato stravolto nuovamente, mentre queste pareti metalliche sembravano sempre più asettiche, una terribile prigione.

Il mio si può definire accanimento terapeutico? >.

“Melissa, quei nutrienti ti servono e lo sai” le ricordò la dottoressa.

“Avanti Sherry, mi hai convinto, dammeli… In fondo mi hai sempre convinto a fare quello che volevi tu” sussurrò Melissa.

< Ormai di umano ho ben poco, sono una semplice pianta in vaso, ma… Lei mi permette di sentirmi ancora una donna vera, felice e completa.

Lei non è stata il mio primo bacio, ma… La mia prima volta > rifletté.

_Melissa era stesa su un lettino metallico._

_“Dottoressa Stevens, lei dice che andrà tutto bene?” domandò, guardando la dottoressa Sherry._

_“Certo, anche oggi sarà una giornata molto produttiva. Non ti fidi?” le venne chiesto da quest’ultima._

_“Uh” fu la risposta della giovane. I capelli le erano quasi del tutto caduti, i pochi fragili erano di un giallo stinto._

_“Quello che stai per affrontare è emozionante. Sei una pioniera. Stiamo sperimentando in un campo del tutto nuovo della botanica. Riuniremo il regno animale e il mondo vegetale, dando vita ad un nuovo livello più alto di esistenza._

_Sarai al centro di un nuovo mondo, che cambierà il modo di pensare di tutti” le disse la donna. La guardò di sottecchi e arrossì. “Non mi aspettavo, però, che la tua persona mi avrebbe turbato prima ancora dell’esperimento. Mai visto qualcuno bello come te” sussurrò._

_Melissa ridacchiò._

_“Non mi corromperai così facilmente. I soldi e l’appartamento nuovo li voglio, nel caso tutto dovesse andare come prevedi” scherzò. Si grattò il petto, tra i seni, il suo corpo ignudo rabbrividiva._

_“Per prima cosa rimuoveremo i tuoi capelli” disse la scienziata._

_Melissa strinse gli occhi, mentre dei macchinari la rasava con un fastidioso e roboante ronzio._

_“Ora ti devo applicare questa crema. Ti aiuterà per la simbiosi, e lenirà i dolori alla pelle” spiegò la dottoressa._

_Melissa socchiuse un occhio, vedendo che recuperava un tubetto d’alluminio lucente._

_“Guarda, qualsiasi siano gli effetti collaterali, non potrà mai essere peggio di un cancro alla pelle” ammise._

_“Non ti preoccupare, il tuo partner simbiotico ti permetterà di non sentire completamente dolore anche senza bisogno di questa crema in qualche giorno” la rassicurò Stevenson._

_Melissa guardò i viticci tropicali oltre una parete di vetro, le cui radici erano immerse in un mastodontico vaso con dell’acqua torbida._

_“Questa pianta è stata scoperta da poco. Non è un normale parassita. Si combina con gli alberi per aiutarli a prosperare, non chiedendo altro che di condividere le risorse, lasciandone anzi di più all’essere che ospita._

_Fino ad ora abbiamo sperimentato con dei piccoli mammiferi e la simbiosi è stata per fetta. Sono entrambi vivi e ‘floridi’” spiegò la dottoressa._

_“Non potrò lasciare il laboratorio, una volta mutata, vero?” domandò Melissa._

_Sherry sospirò e negò con il capo: “Sarebbe troppo pericoloso non monitorarti con i nostri macchinari. Solo qui in laboratorio possiamo controllare che le tue condizioni restino le migliori possibili”._

“Appena i dottori se ne vanno, potrò avere le tue attenzioni?” chiese Melissa.

Sherry le posò un bacio sulle labbra, porgendole un grande bicchiere di carta, con tanto di cannuccia, con dentro una sostanza verdastra, con grandi bolle sulla superficie.

“Tutte quelle che vuoi” rispose Stevenson.

< Lei è stata la prima volta. Non solo non ero mai stata con una donna, ma non ero mai stata proprio con nessuno. Rimarrò fedele a colei con cui ho conosciuto l’amore, anche se man mano la ‘biologia’ ci renderà sempre più difficile condividere momenti così intimi > pensò Sherry. Giocherellò con uno dei fiori tra i capelli dell’altra. < O meglio, saranno tali solo se li vedo in una becera ottica umana.

Le sue radici sono così calde, quando entrano nel mio intimo. Scende a fondo, facendomi sentire rassicurata, vivrei con lei dentro di me. Non c’è poi grande differenza tra un viticcio e delle dita >.

“Basta che stai attenta a non sporcarmi di terriccio”.

“Oh, ma io ti voglio tutta sporca e sudata. Ansante e stretta tra le mie radici” le mormorò Melissa all’orecchio. Sfiorandole il collo con delle lunghe foglie seghettate, che ondeggiavano e crescevano su suoi viticci. Finì di bere rumorosamente le sue vitamine.

“Guarda che ti rimetto i bruchi per renderti pulito il terreno” la minacciò Sherry, posando il bicchierone vuoto su un tavolino.

Melissa fece una smorfia, la dottoressa la baciò, intrecciando la sua lingua con quella dell’altra, mischiando le loro salive.

La dottoressa sentì il retrogusto dovuto al nutriente.

< Qui tutto è fatto per tenermi al sicuro, persino quelle maledette bestiacce. I pannelli solari raccolgono la luce naturale, che si tramuta in questa luce artificiale che cambia colore a seconda delle mie necessità.

L’acqua è sempre pura e controllata anche microbiologicamente. Ho persino la televisione a mia disposizione.

Però quello che m’importa è lei. Poterla vedere, parlarle, toccarla > pensò Melissa.

< Io invecchierò e morirò, lei no. Vivrà almeno duecento anni.

Un giorno, quando la mia vita andrà verso il termine, mi trasformerò a mia volta in una pianta. Potremo stare insieme a lungo, abbracciate, nello stesso vaso.

Sarà la prima volta che ‘due’ esseri umani si uniranno alla stessa vita, in una simbiosi centenaria > si ripromise la dottoressa.


End file.
